


You're Mine

by hailynx



Category: Sougiya Riddle | Undertaker Riddle
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiren’s not so unrequited love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertaker Riddle.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> You're Mine has been translated into French by [Hika-Roses](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4050592/Hika-Roses) and can be found [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9124608/1/TRADUCTION-You-re-Mine).

As usual, Hiren’s footsteps are used to chase Dante down. They were forced to stop the moment he knocked into Dante’s board back. He fell back a few steps. Hiren lowered his head with trembling hands, ready for a scolding but instead, Dante tossed his jacket at the lanky man and continued on his way back to their room. Hiren followed a few steps behind with the jacket crushed in his arms. He hugged it like it was a treasure even though it was nothing more than a jacket that elicited aromas of booze, cigarettes, perfume and cosmetics—well, _women_.

 

“Ren.” Dante’s voice was steady as he turned and stole a glance. “You’re not supposed to put wrinkles into my jacket.”

 

“O-oh, right.” Hiren loosened his grip and tried not to cry. “I’m sorry.”

 

Once confirmed that his jacket would suffer no more, Dante flung the door open and settled in the room. Hiren just managed to slip through before the door slid to a close. To avoid causing any more damage to Dante’s jacket, Hiren hung it up and left it to air. By the time he turned around, Dante was already slumped on the bed with his eyes closed. Hiren dropped a sigh as he knelt down by Dante’s side and watched his peaceful sleeping face.

 

It was a peaceful—beautiful sleeping face that Hiren always wanted to see. After spending so much time with Dante, all Hiren wanted was for Dante to be happy whether he was asleep or awake. He wanted every day to be a good day, every night a pleasant night, every dream sweet and peaceful. He wanted the smile to stay and never fade. Hiren wanted all of this for Dante because he knew that Dante deserved it.

 

However, the thought of achieving it through the means of booze, cigarettes and women punctured a hole through Hiren’s heart. Although he wanted all of this for Dante, he always felt slightly hurt and upset when Dante returned with the stench of women stuck to him. At first Hiren was confused at his feelings and had mistaken them for worry of his Master but soon the feelings became too overwhelming.

 

When Hiren realised that he was selfish and jealous, he became scared and the tears were easily brought to his eyes. What he felt for Dante was not simply care out of friendship. It was something overwhelming, heavy and dark. It was on the verge of destructive because Hiren felt the urge to protect Dante and keep him away so that no one else would see him. Hiren wanted to keep to himself the way Dante’s chest rose and fell as he breathed in his sleep, the way that Dante’s lashes fluttered as the light shone through the window and so much more.

 

“Ren… are you crying again?” Dante’s questioned, voice solid but gentle.

 

Hiren rubbed his eyes dry and smiled even though Dante’s eyes were still closed. “I’m not, Dante-san.”

 

Dante shuffled to the right a little and grunted. “Then go to sleep.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Dante’s eyes remained closed as he shuffled more to his right. Seeing the blanket ride down, Hiren heaved a silent sigh as he pulled it back up to prevent Dante from falling ill. He halted as he heard a little murmur escape Dante’s lips and then relief washed over him as Dante’s eyes remained closed. However, before he could go to his own bed, Dante’s fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist. His puzzled expression became a baffled one the moment he was dragged into Dante’s embrace.

 

Hiren became stiff, unable to move or speak. He did not dare to speak. He didn’t understand what was going on but this time he knew that he was taking in Dante’s scent. There was no trace of alcohol, smokes or women, it was just purely Dante. Hiren felt as if he were dreaming until Dante nudged a little closer and pulled him tightly into an embrace. He could no longer tell if Dante was asleep or feigning sleep.

 

“D-Dante-san?”

 

“Sleep and don’t cry,” Dante’s voice was soft and gentle. “Because you’re mine.”

 

Hiren ended up sobbing his eyes out anyway.

 

_Fin._


End file.
